


well, this is something new

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Needy Mark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So. I’ve heard you’ve been having dreams about me.” Yukhei’s voice is firm and very much there. Mark is definitely not in another one of his dreams. Yet, there’s still an easy lilt and rise in Yukhei’s tone, like he’s talking to Mark about what entree off of the Olive Garden menu gives you the best value.





	well, this is something new

**Author's Note:**

> not yet proofed - i wrote this in one sitting and then decided to post it right after  
anyways this is a product of my newfound love for markhei!

“So. I’ve heard you’ve been having dreams about me.” Yukhei’s voice is firm and very much there. Mark is definitely not in another one of his dreams. Yet, there’s still an easy lilt and rise in Yukhei’s tone, like he’s talking to Mark about what entree off of the Olive Garden menu gives you the best value.

  
“Y-Yeah?” Mark stutters out, his eyes wide. In all honesty, he should be trying his best to scramble away, or at least do _something_ to change the situation, because his hot roommate that he’s been not-so-subtly thirsting after for the past forever and ever is not supposed to be pinning him into the couch with nothing but an arm braced against the cushions and his goddamn presence.

  
This is something about Yukhei that sometimes confuses him: Yukhei is the type where he always sounds like he’s joking, having fun with whatever topic is at hand, and Mark can almost never tell when he’s being truly serious. Which is startling, to say the least, because Mark cannot tell if Yukhei wants to discuss his wet dreams with him in all seriousness or it’s just a little prank he’s pulling on his roommate.

  
It’s a little scary, to be honest, but maybe Mark likes that. Maybe. Just a little bit.

  
Okay, maybe more than a little bit. His lower half is reacting strongly to the fact that Yukhei is looming over him, looking him straight in the eye, rendering him immobile. God, his face is so nice. It’s a face Mark would sit on for hours at a time.

  
“Well, what did I do in those dreams?”

  
Mark swallows sharply. “Um,” he begins, unsure. His mind is a mess with questions right now. It wasn’t supposed to come out that the person he’d been pining over the last several months was his roommate, and he doesn’t exactly know _how_ Yukhei found out about his gay crisis. Which one of Mark’s asshole friends snitched on him?

  
He’s panicking. What does he say? Lie, of course, but what kind of lie? Mark also hopes Yukhei doesn’t look downwards, because that’ll definitely give away what he’s actually thinking. He doesn’t want to say or do anything that’ll ruin the precious limbo their relationship as roommates and friends has been in. That balance has already swayed dangerously a few times before as a result of a few drunken post-house party handjobs and sloppy making out that was brushed off with the excuse of “It doesn’t count if it’s a brojob”. Because Mark’s a raging gay and Yukhei is a raging bi that happens to have a roommate that gets whiny-horny when he drinks too much.

  
Mark didn’t expect it to spiral into actual _feelings_ though, or this undying thirst that won’t go away. He could throw himself at any other hot, tan, drool-worthy Asian boys on Grindr and get what he needed, but it never felt right if he wasn’t thinking of Yukhei’s oversized hands gripping his thighs and pushing them up towards his shoulders with his goofy smile peeking out of his lips.

  
So, Mark’s tried his best to keep himself neutral. He’s been living with Yukhei since his freshman year, and he doesn’t want to lose him as a roommate, let alone as a friend. Yukhei is the only person who will willingly wait an hour in line with him at Olive Garden just for the breadsticks. That kind of companionionship is priceless compared to a few handies and blowies.

  
That doesn’t stop Mark from sometimes looking into Yukhei’s eyes and thinking if he even feels a small semblance of whatever Mark feels -- if he wants Mark to kiss him like they’re actually in love just as much as Mark wants Yukhei to kiss him like they’re actually in love.

  
“You know you can tell me anything. Really.” Yukhei takes a seat next to Mark, leaning over until his breath is hot on Mark’s ear. Immediately, a shiver runs up Mark’s spine, and instead of leaning away, he feels himself pressing closer to Yukhei’s warmth.

  
“I’ve seen you naked plenty of times too, so there really shouldn’t be any shame between us,” Yukhei adds, jokingly, and that does nothing but make the heat flare in both Mark’s face and crotch. Jesus Christ, Mark does not need a reminder, especially right now.

  
“Um,” Mark murmurs again. Well, his last Yukhei dream was Yukhei kissing him while fingering him until he cried. Is Mark supposed to tell Yukhei that? _Is he?_ “Are you being serious? You _really_ want me to tell you?”

  
Yukhei licks his lips, and Mark’s eyes widen slightly as he watches.

  
“Yeah, I’m being serious,” Yukhei replies. “Tell me.”

  
“It was…” Mark begins, tone shaky and hesitant, and he finds he can’t look at Yukhei’s face anymore. His brain is fighting itself on whether he should really spill his dream’s contents. The notion that Yukhei might be pranking around is still in the back of his head, although it’s way more likely that he is being serious (and Mark would like to think he is, too). “I-It’s more than what we’ve done before, Yukhei.”

  
“I want to know.” Some of that firmness from previously returns to Yukhei’s voice.

  
“So, uh, then, well…” Yukhei shifts his position, placing his right palm next to Mark’s left thigh, essentially cornering him into the sofa, and goddamn if Mark doesn’t think that’s straight up hot, and suddenly the straining in his pants is more painful than before. He’s probably full on hard now, but he’s too scared to look down and confirm his fears.

  
“Y-Y’know… your fingers, um, that thing where you put them… you know--”

  
“I had my fingers up your ass, you mean.” Yukhei’s statement is plain. He laughs breathily, almost like a giggle.

  
“Why is that funny? Stop laughing!” Mark protests, frowning, Yukhei’s reaction more frustrating than surprising.

  
“Mark, you have no shame hooking up with random guys at parties, but when it comes to actually talking about it, you’re embarrassed?” Yukhei questions, tilting his head to the side slightly.

  
“B-Because you’re not a random guy at a party,” Mark blurts out, pursing his lips together right afterwards. Oops. That could mean two completely different things depending on how deeply Yukhei wants to interpret his words.

  
“I know.” Yukhei’s voice soften as does his expression. It mirrors something similar to the chumminess he gets whenever he gets home from a long day at school work and finds that Mark has put some rice and curry in the slow cooker for him.

  
The next second, Yukhei says something not very soft. Quite literally.

  
“Mark, you’re hard.”

  
“Yes, I know,” Mark replies, gritting his teeth. Well, so much for hoping Yukhei wouldn’t notice. He tries to move away, intending to run into the bathroom and lock himself inside and just take of his boner problem now, but Yukhei just won’t let him go.

  
“Do you, um, want me to help you…?” Yukhei asks, and now it’s his turn to be hesitant. “I c-can do what I was doing in your dream.”

  
Mark immediately freezes in place. Did Yukhei just offer to make Mark’s dreams come true (literally)?

  
“Do you want me to?”

  
Mark has never said yes so fast in his life. It almost comes out as a _yes, oh please god yes, finger me until I cry,_ but that might be a little too much for Yukhei to handle right at the moment.

  
“I’ll be right back.” Yukhei gets up, probably going to grab lube from his bedroom. He nearly trips on his way down the hall, and Mark giggles watching six feet tall of giant almost collapse onto the carpet in his own haste. Maybe his legs are just as shaky as Mark’s.

  
When Yukhei returns, Mark looks at him with his mouth hanging open awkwardly. How does he greet Yukhei’s return? “OK, let’s get ready to rumble”? Sadly, that’s the first thing that comes to his mind.

  
Thankfully, Yukhei doesn’t give him a chance to say anything. His mouth is on Mark’s in a moment, tongue pressing in between Mark’s lips and licking into the wetness of his mouth, and Mark just moans a little too loudly, the sound resonating around the room. He’s immediately embarrassed, and it doesn’t help when Yukhei murmurs against his lips, “God, you sound so hot.”

  
Yukhei pulls back after several seconds, and his lips are glistening. There’s two indents on his bottom lip where Mark had sank his teeth in, driven by horny fervor. “Pants off,” Yukhei says, tone a little bit demanding. It surprises Mark, because rarely does Yukhei ever demand or insist, but this? Now, Mark likes _this._ He likes Yukhei telling him what to do.

  
So, he complies, tugging off his pajama pants and boxers all in one go, clumsily trying to shake them off of his ankles. As soon as one of his feet is free, Yukhei’s already climbing onto the couch, pressing Mark against the cushions, a hand next to each of Mark’s shoulders, hooking Mark’s legs around his waist, and connecting their lips again.

  
Mark gasps when Yukhei attaches his mouth onto Mark’s earlobe, mouth hot and wet. Yukhei sinks his teeth in, biting lightly. It’s just a little bit painful, but a swipe from the tip of Yukhei’s tongue soothes it.

  
Mark shifts his position, and as he does so, his cock rubs right up against Yukhei’s stomach. It’s the first touch his poor neglected dick has gotten the entire time, and he whines, lifting his hips, searching for more of that stimulation. A strong hand settles on his hips, and he lets out a breath, forcing himself to still his movements.

“You don’t wanna come before my fingers are in you, do you?” Yukhei asks, and Mark immediately shakes his head.

  
“I-I’ll be patient,” he utters out, words breathy.

  
Mark’s hands come to grip on Yukhei’s biceps, feeling the flexing of his biceps and the smooth curve of muscle beneath his palm. And god does Mark love Yukhei’s arms and chest, so defined and muscular from regular gym sessions (sometimes Mark contemplates doing some weights on top of jogging, but then he remembers if he bulked then he wouldn’t be as easy to toss around in bed).

  
Yukhei sits back a bit, slipping a hand into the pocket of his joggers and pulling out a small bottle of lube.

  
Mark sharply inhales, excitement rising in his chest. He watches Yukhei coat his fingers all slick and shiny, and he feels his cock twitch at the idea of finally having those sinful fingers inside of him, filling him and stretching him open.

  
With his free hand, Yukhei pushes on the back of Mark’s right thigh as far as it’ll go given Mark’s flexibility, until his knee is almost up to his shoulder. “Are you okay?” he asks, quietly, glancing at Mark with concern.

  
“Yes, please, just do it,” Mark hurriedly replies, impatient, fingernails digging into Yukhei’s biceps.

  
Yukhei laughs as he prods one finger around Mark’s rim before pushing in slowly.

  
“Yes,” Mark hisses, feeling his body take in Yukhei’s finger with little resistance, and even just one finger feels so good, because it’s _Yukhei._ It’s not long at all before Mark is pushing down his hips, small whines coming out from the back of his throat as Yukhei wriggles around that single finger.

  
Yukhei gets the message easily, pressing in a second finger. There is a little bit more resistance this time as Mark adjusts, and once he’s fully seated on two he lets out a breath, rolling his hips.

  
“You looked so tight,” Yukhei murmurs, staring down at his hand as his fingers begin to thrust in and out. He watches Mark’s rim pull his fingers back in every time, eyes slightly wide, as if mesmerized. “A-Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks. “This isn’t uncomfortable?”

  
“I’ve wanted your fingers in me for a long time,” Mark responds, tone just slightly cross, “so just shut up and _keep on fingering me, Yukhei.”_

  
Yukhei throws his head back and laughs. “Okay, okay,” he says, and he begins to crook his fingers, prodding around Mark’s insides gently. Mark knows exactly what he’s searching for, and he shifts his hips just a bit to help Yukhei.

  
The moment Yukhei’s fingerpad brushes against what he’s looking for, Mark lets out a loud moan, hips immediately canting down on Yukhei’s fingers. “Y-Yukhei, _there,” _he whines, fingers flexing against Yukhei’s biceps.

  
“Y-Yeah, okay,” Yukhei murmurs, changing the angle of his hand so that he can hit Mark’s prostate with every single thrust of his fingers.

  
Mark immediately begins to lose control of his breathing and his voice, throwing his head back and whimpering with each press of Yukhei’s fingers against that spot. He can barely manage to utter out, “Y-Yukhei, another finger.”

  
“Three?” Yukhei asks, eyes widening even more, and Mark just nods vigorously in response.

  
Yukhei swallows, pausing the movements of his hand to push a third finger into Mark. He deliberately goes achingly slow, and if Mark was in a position where he had control of his limbs, he would grab Yukhei’s wrist and force him to go faster. Unfortunately (or fortunately?) Yukhei’s big hand and broad chest is holding him in place, pressing him into his current position, allowing him very little space to move around.

  
Yukhei watches the third finger go in, Mark’s rim stretching to accommodate it. It is painful at first, but Mark forces himself to relax, letting his body go pliant, and Yukhei’s able to push down to the knuckle after several long seconds.

  
“Okay?” Yukhei asks.

  
“Okay.” Mark nods.

  
“Just making sure.” Yukhei begins to move his fingers again, and while he does, he leans forward, claiming Mark’s lips again, open-mouthed and eager, but not as hurried as before. There’s wet noises as he kisses Mark while searching for Mark’s prostate again, and it’s not long before he finds it. He knows he’s got Mark exactly where he wants to be when Mark groans into his mouth and bites down on his lip instinctively.

  
Yukhei begins to rub with all three fingers, first gently, his touch feather-light, but Mark is too eager and excited, pressing his hips down immediately. So Yukhei puts pressure into his fingers, rubbing with deliberate and calculated strokes until Mark is breathless and panting into his mouth because he can no longer kiss properly.

  
“Yukhei, Yukhei, yes, there, just like that--” Mark groans, canting his hips, and Yukhei dips his head to bite down on the soft skin of Mark’s neck. As he does so, his stomach rubs against Mark’s cock, and suddenly Mark is torn between raising his hips and grinding against Yukhei and trying to seat himself deeper on Yukhei’s fingers.

  
Yukhei notices, the precome leaking from the head of Mark’s cock soaking a wet patch into his t-shirt. He smiles into the side of Mark’s neck, the thumb of his free hand experimentally stroking the underside of Mark’s cock.

  
Mark nearly keens. His fingernails are digging painfully into Yukhei’s biceps. _“Please,”_ he whimpers.

  
“Feel good?” Yukhei whispers.

  
“Nnng,” Mark moans, nodding, and the way Yukhei’s thumb is running up and down his cock is infuriating, especially with Yukhei’s fingers still deep inside him and stroking his prostate.

  
“You’re so fucking cute,” Yukhei says, lips moving against Mark’s skin, and the heat in Mark’s gut flares as does the heat in his cheeks. “I love the sounds you make, Mark.”

  
“S-Shut up,” Mark hisses, face turning even redder. He opens his mouth to retort more, but Yukhei’s fingers press hard against his prostate, and his voice dissipates into another string of messy moans.

  
Yukhei’s hand leaves Mark’s cock, and Mark whimpers, disappointed. “Think you can come just from my fingers?” Yukhei asks, and suddenly Mark is no longer disappointed.

  
“Y-Yes,” he replies, once again pushing all his energy into forcing his hips down on Yukhei’s hand. He already felt the building of his orgasm in his gut when Yukhei began to stroke his cock.

  
Yukhei begins to rub Mark’s prostate relentlessly with all three fingers while sucking marks onto the column of Mark’s throat. Mark didn’t expect it at all, and suddenly he’s gasping, chest heaving, breathless to the point where he almost can’t speak.

  
“Yukhei, Yukhei, Yukhei,” he whines, voice high.

  
“I love that,” Yukhei murmurs, swiping his tongue over Mark’s skin. “Keep on calling my name like that.”

  
“Y-Yukhei, Yukhei, Yukhei, ah, just like th--” Mark moans heavily. The heat in his crotch is beginning to get unbearable, the coil in his gut twisting tighter and tighter. He can’t even see straight at this point, completely lost in the sensation of Yukhei’s fingers against that sweet spot inside of him.

  
“Can you do it? Can you come for me, just from my fingers?”

  
“Y-Yes, Yukhei, yes--”

  
“Then do it, Mark. Come for me, just like this.”

  
Not even a few seconds later Mark’s chest is rising as he spills, strings of white come coating his stomach and Yukhei’s t-shirt. His vision goes black and all he can see are stars, the pleasure in his body shooting through his fingertips and toes, voice stuck in his throat.

  
It takes several seconds for his breathing to slow and for him to regain his breath. When he opens his eyes, he’s greeted with Yukhei staring at him, wide-eyed and slightly shell-shocked.

  
“Oh my god, holy fuck--” Mark begins, mind a mess and thoughts garbled.

  
Yukhei’s face relaxes. “Glad you liked that,” he says, grinning. “The face you make when you come is really cute, by the way,” he adds.

  
“I can’t believe the first thing you say to me is that shit,” Mark growls, expression immediately turning annoyed, but he can’t stay like that long, not when Yukhei laughs and kisses him while laughing, the hand pushing Mark’s thigh up relaxing and letting his leg down.

  
“It’s the truth,” Yukhei murmurs against Mark’s lips. “Hey,” he begins, when he pulls back. “Next time, can I fuck you?”

  
Mark raises an eyebrow. “You mean put your dick up my ass?”

  
Yukhei swallows, pink beginning to spread across his cheeks. Now whose turn is it to be embarrassed by sex talk? “Yeah, that.”

  
“Why don’t you do it right now?” Mark suggests, raising his other eyebrow.

  
“Really?” Yukhei exclaims, face lighting up in excitement like a child being presented with his favorite toy. Mark nearly cackles.

  
“For the love of god, just _fuck me,_ Yukhei,” Mark insists. The next second, Yukhei fully climbs onto the couch cushions and pushes Mark onto his back, and Mark swears he’s never been so horny and so in love at the same time in his entire life.


End file.
